


Scar’s Turn For Self Care

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: ConCorp branding, Fluff, Jellie is there, Self Care, concorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Remember Mumbo Does A Self Care? Well now it’s Scar’s turn! He’s got a lot of dirt on him bc he terraforms so it makes sense that he needs a shower.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Scar’s Turn For Self Care

Taking a step back, Scar admired his newly completed terraforming project. It was perfect, he was proud of his work. What he was not proud of, however, was how dirty his clothes were. 

His hair was a bit muddy as well.

One thing was also for sure, he smelled like the earth. 

And not in a good way.

In a bad way.

Sort of like the hippies over at the hippie commune, but less herbal.

Such is the life of a terraformer. Always in the dirt, the hours Scar spent cleaning his clothes of dirt and grime were countless. No time to dwell however, he needed to get to the nearest shower. Which was at ConCorp, the most beautiful place on the server might he add.

Entering the gates of ConCorp Scar is greeted by the visage of the one and only Cub. Talking with the villager workers of ConCorp at the end of their shift, Cub doesn’t notice Scar at first. However, he catches the telltale brown of Scar’s mud covered clothes and turns to greet his friend.

“Hey Scar, just finished your project?” Cub asked with a smile.

Scar smiled at his friend aware of how messy he looked and how well Cub knew that his presence here meant he finished.

“Oh definitely, I had a lot of fun finishing it off, but now I am in desperate need of a shower,” Scar said adding a dramatic hand to his forehead for emphasis on his desperate need to not smell like a composter.

Cub chuckled at Scar’s dramatics. “Well you know where it is, I’ll save you some trouble and bring your ConCorp pajamas to you once you’re out.”

“Aw would you? Thanks Cub you’re the best! I would hug you but I don’t want you to smell intensely peaty.” 

“Go take your victory shower champ.” Cub salutes to Scar, as Scar starts walking in the direction of the ConCorp board room where he makes his way to the large bedroom they share and into the bathroom with the shower.

————————

Scar dries his hair with a towel as he walks out of the bathroom. Finding his ConCorp brand pajamas on his bed, he quickly changes into them. Once changed, he flops face first into the ConCorp made bed, practically sinking into it. He could fall asleep like this, but he’s missing something. Something important, something gray and adorable.

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door, followed by Cub’s voice.

“Hey Scar, you out of the shower? I brought something I think you really need.”

Lifting himself from the softness of the bed and into a sitting position with his legs crossed, he responds.

“You’re good, come on in my friend.”

Cub opens the door a crack, enough for a certain cat to slink her way through. Jellie, the cute gray something he was missing! Jellie makes her way into Scar’s lap with ease, once situated in a position to her liking, she purrs. Scar smiles down at her and scratches the top of her head, the way she likes it, in the spot she loves. 

Closing the door, Cub makes his way to his ConCorp bed next to Scar’s, taking his lab coat off and hanging it on the coat rack along the way. Just like Scar, he flops onto his bed. However, unlike Scar, he flops face up, letting his back sink into the mattress.

“Tired from a long day too?” Scar asks with a bit of amusement in his voice.

“You know it,” Cub responds, only moving his arm to point at Scar for emphasis.

They both yawn, almost simultaneously, with Jellie following soon after. Scar scoops Jellie into his arms, placing her in her cat bed on the nightstand in between his and Cub’s beds.

“Let’s get some sleep, we deserve it after a long day of hard work,” Scar says, stretching his arms a bit.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Cub says as he shimmy’s himself into a proper sleeping position.

Scar lays back down in his bed, covering himself in the soft blanket and laying his head on the pillow.

“Want me to tuck you in?” Cub asks in a joking but genuine tone.

Scar chuckles and accepts the offer. Once nicely tucked, Cub lays back in his bed.

“Want me to tuck you in?” Scar offers.

Cub laughs, which gets Scar to laugh as Scar tucks Cub in his bed. They keep laughing like that even when Scar gets back in his bed. Right as the laughter dies down they look at each other, and the laughter starts up again! They laugh and laugh for what feels like hours. At some point however, they fall asleep. 

That morning, Scar wakes up to find himself comfortably tucked in his bed and Jellie asleep on Cub’s bed on his back. Scar decides then and there that today they’re going to sleep in and relax. They deserve it after all.


End file.
